


The moon, the stars, and the cosmic dust

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: The Tsukishima finally adopt a little girl
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912744
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	The moon, the stars, and the cosmic dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [children are made of cosmic dust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679477) by hazazel_27. 



> I almost made myself cry lol

The moment their newly adopted daughter passed the front door, she ran around, marveling at every aspect of their flat and before they had even taken their coats off, she had already visited every room. Not that there were a lot, even though they earned a decent amount of money between them two they had decided to stay in the city and had gotten a comfortable 2LDK near the schools.

“Dad ! Dad !”

She grabbed Kei’s right hand between hers and tugged him towards the bedrooms. From behind, he could feel Tadashi following them and cooing at the cuteness of a confused 195 centimeters tall man bending over to be led by an overjoyed toddler with pigtails.

They arrived at her room in a few steps where she let go of him and excitedly patted the bedding.

“Look ! Look ! It’s a _shtegozaurian_ !!”

He could feel a lump form in his throat and cleared it before answering with only a small tremor in his voice.

“Yes. Yes, Tomoe it’s a stegosaurian. From the Jurrassic era.”

Tadashi waited until she had shifted her attention to other aspects of her room to elbow him gently on the ribs.

“Ouch. What did I do ?”

His husband threw him an exasperated look.

“She’s three years old, Tsukki. I know you love her a lot but you’re gonna have to show more affection than that.”

“Like how ?”

“Well, first you can use a cute nickname. And next time, you can also praise her for having memorised that. You know at the orphanage she started reading every book they had on dinosaurs when she learnt that you were a paleontologist.”

_Damn it !_

Now, he could really feel the tears coming and he slammed a hand on his face to hide his glossy eyes.

“Aw, Tsukki.”

He rubbed his back until he put his hand down, but the commotion had drawn the attention of their worried toddler.

“Dad, what’s wrong ?”

He slowly crouched down until he was at eye level with her.

“Dad is okay, Tomo-chan. He.. He’s just very happy that you’re his daughter.”

She lit up instantly, flashing them a bright smile showing her dimples and threw her small arms around an already emotional Kei. She hugged him with all her might and he only had the time to return the motion briefly before she lifted her hands towards Tadashi.

“Papa too ! Papa too !”

He smiled warmly himself before joining them on the floor where he proceeded to pepper his two favourite people in the world with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
